


He Used to Say It

by Jeshide



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeshide/pseuds/Jeshide
Summary: Fandom: FullMetal AlchemistTitle: He Used To Say ItPairing: Hughes/Roy (Roy POV all knowing)Rating: ExplicitSpoilers: NoneSummary: Just a little PWP, Roy and Hughes stumble home for some ‘fun’Disclaimer: Yeah—y’all know I didn’t make FMA





	He Used to Say It

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd ... just FYI so no haters please ^_^

He Used To Say It

 

"Nnn! Ah-Oh god!" I groan as my back slams into the door of my bedroom, a pair of hungry lips sucking at mine, stealing the breath from my lungs. I lap my tongue out at his, catching it, warring with it for dominance, knowing I'll end up on my back, knees to my chest anyway.

We stumble into the dark room finally, the door being pushed open, swinging on its hinges and cracking against the adjacent wall loud enough to make me jump. My stomach doing flip-flops as he yanks at my waistline and belt, hastily loosening it to moved a hand inside to grasp my swollen member. I break the kiss then, turning my flushed face to gasp. I was starting to go weak in the knees as he palmed me in quick upward strokes. I was desperately grabbing his shoulders, trying to stay on my feet long enough to make it the damned bed. 

“Ah Maes!” I all but shout when his hand squeezes me, wetness gather at the tip and staining my uniform. His mouth finds mine again, maybe to silence me. I groan into the kiss, grabbing his face with one hand, the other moving to burry into his dark hair. Turning my head to the side to deepen the kiss as I buck into his hand with a fever. He smiles against my lips; I know he loves it when he reduces me to a moaning pile of lust. The cocky bastard. 

I curse between the kisses and bite down on his bottom lip, glaring as I rip his glasses off, gaining a muffled protest out of him as they fell somewhere in the direction of the door that was left open. I grunt and pull away as the back of my knees hit the bed, his hand leaves me and we both make quick work of our jackets and tops. 

As I move to lie back on the mattress, I grin and pull him on top of me. He moans and nips at my chin and I move my head to the side and let him suck on my neck, pushing my hips up into his as he settles between my thighs. I pant and sweat as he grinds against me, creating delicious friction against our clad erections.

My hands were busy bunching up my gloves to toss them on the floor in favor of running my fingers up his back and over his shoulders. He groans and snakes a hand between us to unzip his pants and pull himself out, pumping into his hand and thrusting against me. I tremble, toes curling in my boots as we dry fuck each other. My breathing was uneven and husky as I feel my orgasm creeping up on me. 

I raise my legs and hook them around his hips, using the low of his back for leverage. He moans my name over and over, his voice straining and dripping with lust. I buck up harder then, loving the way he says my name. I flush red, my cheeks burning as he pulls my earlobe into his wet mouth, tonguing it and whispering dirty things to me; my cock pulsating and twitching with each word. I hug my arms around him tighter, my nails digging into his shoulders as we rocked with a vigorous speed; the head board cracking against the wall with the power behind his thrusts.

I toss my head back into the bed, black hair matting to my cheeks and neck as I call out to him “Maes! Ah ahhhAH! AH YES!! Harder!!” He moves a hand to one side of my head to gain leverage on the bed and humps against me faster, groaning my name again and I knew it was over. 

I cry out as my orgasm crashes against me, the intensity behind it making my head swim. My thighs spasm around him, my mouth falls open. 

He threw his head back, exposing that lovely neck of his as he climaxes into his hand and over my lap. He trembles above me with his back arched and chest heaving, giving me a delicious few of his torso glistening with sweat; muscles flexing with each breath. We stay like that for a time, hips still grinding, riding out the last bit of our orgasms before he falls limp over me. We pant together as one of my legs slips off his hip to dangle over the edge of the bed. 

I feel the grin the slowly creep across my face, sighing as I inhale the heady scent of our bodies. He groans once before rolling off me with an arm resting over his eyes. I twitch as the cool air touches my exposed skin, the sticky mess between my legs cooling into a healthy stain in the blue fabric.

There was a long pause and I knew he could hear my grin, “You're a bastard Roy” he moaned and I began to laugh softly and nudge his side a bit. We both knew where this night would end when we met for drinks.

Slowly his lip tightens and my laugh dies down to turn into a breathy sigh, “When will she be here?” I asked in all seriousness.

“In two days” He whispers. 

I nod and close my eyes, suddenly much more tired than I was moments ago. The mood was quickly shifting though neither of us would verbalize it. He took a deep breath and lifts his arm from his face, palming his forehead before glancing at me; I did not look back at him. 

He props himself up on an elbow and leans over me, our lips sharing a quick kiss before he moves to sit up, carefully putting himself back into his pants. He kicked off his boots and walks over to close the door, not bothering to turn on the lights as I scrutinize the ceiling. He smiles weakly and leans down to pick up his glasses, grunting as he did so before making his way to me again, placing his glasses on the night stand and patting my thigh.

I shoot him dirty look and motion to my half clothed state. He sighs and grabs my boots to ease them off my feet and I help him take the rest of my cloths off. I made quick use of them to clean myself before they make it to the floor. He casually drops his pants but leaves his boxers on as he climbs up on the mattress. We crawl up further on the bed and I sulk silently as he holds onto me, kissing my neck and yawning into it. 

“Goodnight Roy....” He trails off, his hand finding mine and squeezing it after he tosses the comforter over us. He never says it anymore but I like to think this is his way of saying it now. He used to say it all the time in the war, when we first started sleeping together. 

He used to say it but not anymore. 

So I lay there, dark eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, listening to his smooth breathing and eventually his soft snoring.

He says it to someone else now and I am sure he means it each time. Maes is and always will be genuine, which is one of the things I love about him most.

He says it to someone else now and I guess that is just as well and even the natural order of things. My fingers squeeze his then and I wonder how many more times we would share each other’s company like this before our lives finally drift apart completely.


End file.
